Blades Clash: The Ninja & The Samurai
by Lurexia
Summary: Luka has never been assigned to kill someone in her days as a bodyguard, only protect. But once she gets an order to kill someone, will she be able to do it? Especially since the target... Is some purple-haired samurai!


**Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I've last posted a story, huh? Sorry, but after my Akaito x Haku story, I kinda hit writer's block. xP  
>But now, I got inspiration! From Luka's "Japanese Ninja No. 1" and Gakupo's "Dancing Samurai". xD<br>I'm not basing anything on the songs, just the ninja and samurai part. So... I hope you like this! This is for all you Luka x Gakupo lovers! (Like me! xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 -<strong>

**The Target**

"...do you understand your mission?" the deep, almost threatening voice said.

"I... I..." I sighed, my voice trembling slightly.

"Is that hesitance I hear... Luka?" the voice said, a bit of menace in his voice.

The man had not turned around in his chair, but he was terrifying, nonetheless.

"N... No, sir," I complied. "I shall carry out the mission."

"Good," he said. You could clearly hear a smirk in his voice. "And feel free to take as long as you like. As long as you get the job done."

"Yes, sir. Understood."

Before exiting the room, my eyes wandered back down to the photograph I held in my hand. I can't _believe _that I'm just going to... Curiosity overcoming me, I turned around, facing the boss once again.

"Uhm... Excuse me, sir. But may I ask why I have to... _kill _someone all of a sudden?"

To my surprise, the boss just chuckled. "Do not worry, my dear Luka. It is just what is best for this world," he said, before waving his hand at me, signaling me to leave.

I quietly sighed, before opening the door and heading out. Walking through the hallways, I couldn't help but think. An order... To actually _end _someone's _life_... I don't even think that it's mine to take... And the fact that _the boss _ordered this puzzled me even more...

The boss had always made the best decisions, making this company prosper. He always treated each and every one of us like family.

But the boss that was in the that office just now... The one who ordered me to kill a man I don't even know...

I shook my head, trying to get rid of that thought. The boss has always made the right choices, right? So... I should just follow his orders...

Right?

"Hey! Luka!" a familiar voice called out.

I turned around, a slight smile growing on my face. Coming my way was my best friend, all clad in a black suit, just like me.

"Hey, Meiko," I greeted. "What's up?"

A big grin had painted on her face. "I was just wondering if you wanted to head to the mall right now!"

"The mall?" I scoffed. "What's the occasion?"

"We're all meeting up with our old friend," someone said, walking up to join us. "The one who just moved into our neighborhood."

"Luki," I greeted, giving my brother a nod.

"So?" Meiko asked eagerly. "Will ya come? Please?"

I chuckled softly before answering. "Fine, fine."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, dragging the two of us to the parking lot.

I giggled a bit. Maybe a relaxing hang-out with some friends will take my mind off of the boss...

* * *

><p>"Hey!" the aqua-haired girl called. "Luka! Meiko! Luki! Over here!"<p>

Smiling, the three of us sat down next to her at the food court table, Meiko and her on one side, me and Luki on the other.

"Hey, Miku," I greeted, giving her a slight smile.

She gave me a big grin, before Meiko spoke. "So, where are the rest?" she asked.

And, as if to answer her question, here came the twins, Rin flashing a big smile as Len just had a small smile and wave.

"Hi, Rin! Len!" Miku said, patting the seats next to her. The two quickly took there seats, Rin right next to Miku. "Where are the other two?"

"Here they come right now!" Rin exclaimed as Len pointed.

And in the direction he pointed, I could make out two figures, one that was familiar and one that wasn't. The familiar one had blue hair, a blue scarf, and an ice cream cone. Kaito, for sure.

The other one, however, had long, purple hair and a red and black headset. As he got closer, I could finally see those violet eyes of his, too...

_Wait. _Purple hair... Violet eyes... And that face... They all look familiar... Where have I seen them before...?

"Hey, guys! Remember this guy?" he said, grinning and gesturing to the purple-haired man.

"Of course!" Meiko said.

"It's nice to see you again," Len said, a smile on his face.

"We've missed you!" Miku and Rin said in unison, tackling him with a hug.

Luki and I looked at each other, confused at the current situation. As Miku and Rin let go of the man, Kaito chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. You two were out of town when we met him!"

"Oh," I said, not really caring.

Then it hit me. My mind flashed back to the scene in the office, to the order that I was given. Then, my head slowly linked it all together. The man that was standing before me now...

"Hello," he said.

The one who looked familiar...

"My name is..."

The one who was introducing himself to me right now...

"Gakupo Kamui."

Gakupo...

_He was the one I was supposed to kill._


End file.
